


Q & A

by Lady Lark (LadyLarkRune)



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 02:54:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1114639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLarkRune/pseuds/Lady%20Lark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hikaru & Akira are forced to endure an interview for a teen magazine. What could be worse? Only the interviewer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Q & A

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Hikaru no Go was created by Hotta and Obata and is owned by Shonen Jump, Viz and a lot of people who are not me. I am just borrowing their characters to torture for a bit.

~*~

Touya Akira had a pounding headache.  The cause of said headache was seated across from him jotting down some note on a pad that read ‘From the desk of Amano Yoko’ in swirling English script.  When he and Shindou had agreed to the interview, they had thought it was going be by the familiar Go reporter not this young woman from Potato, a leading teen magazine.

The first shock had been the location, a crowded coffee shop in the heart of Harajuku.  Her photographer, a young man named Fuji, snapped a couple of ‘candid’ photos of the two playing a game while Amano ordered their drinks.

As they played, Amano started her interview.  “As you probably know, Potato is a teen magazine that focuses on fashion and beauty tips for the hip, young woman.  But it also goes beyond clothes and makeup and does a feature every month of young upcoming Japanese men.  This month we are looking at the Go world.”

“Who did you do last month?” Shindou asked innocently. Akira groaned at the innuendo and glanced at the reporter.

She had a slight blush creeping across her cheeks but she answered anyway.  “Two of Japan’s leading teen tennis stars, Echizen Ryoma and Atobe Keigo.”

“Ah.”

“You have no idea who those to are, do you Shindou?” Akira placed a stone forcefully on the board setting Shindou up for a ladder trap.

“No, but there’s no harm in asking.”  Shindou shot back, with an answering move.  “So why interview us?”

“Because I asked who the cutest, most influential young players were and your names were mentioned the most prominently.”

“Yeah, I got that.  So you’re basically taking pictures of us to show the ‘hotties’ who are heating up the Go World.”

“Shindou!”

“What?  Akari used ta read this stuff, although she liked Seventeen better.  Said it had better advice.”

“You got it exactly.”  Amano set her cup down on the goban while she rummaged in her bag for tape recorder and notepad.

Akira gasped at the disrespect and reached out and placed the cup beside the board.

“So, what made you decide to take over the League of Extrodinarily Old Gentlemen?” she asked, seemingly unaware of her multiple faux pas.

“What?!”  Shindou exclaimed.

“What did you say?”

She grinned at them.  “Got your attention.  What made you decide to become a professional Go player, a profession that is dominated by men over the age of forty. “

Akira frowned.  While the question was one he could answer with his eyes closed, the flippant nature of it bothered him. “I’ve never known a time where I haven’t wanted to play Go.  My first memories are of my father showing me how to hold the stones.  The first time I made the kaya board sing, I knew that I would be playing go for the rest of my life.”

“And you Shindou-kun?”

“It just happened kinda suddenly,” Shindou started. Akira leaned forward, even after all of these years, he still didn’t know what prompted the other boy to join the Go world.  “I think it all started when I found a goban in my grandfather’s shed.  I was going to sell it so I could buy a video game I wanted.  But something about the board drew me to the game.”  He laughed.  “Who knows, it’s possible the ghost of some long lost Go player possessed me.”  He placed a stone on the board in a move that reminded Akira of Shuusaku.

“Hmmm, interesting.”  Lifting her pen to her lips, Amano smiled.  “So Shindou-kun, what’s your favorite food?”

Shindou looked up at the reporter in confusion.  “Ramen.”

She turned her eyes to him, and Akira could feel the first stirrings of a headache coming on.  “And you, Touya-kun?”

“I like fresh mochi with sakura petals,” he replied politely.

“So traditional.  What is your favorite kind of movie?”

Akira blinked.  “I don’t really see the relevance to that question.”

“Just humor me.”

“I don’t really watch movies, Amano-san.  I don’t have the time,” he explained.  “But I really like the old James Bond movies.”

“That’s a surprise!”

“No kidding!  I didn’t know you liked foreign films.”

“I don’t normally, but they are so ridiculous that they are just fun.”

“I would have thought that you would be more into classic Japanese cinema, Touya-kun.”

“Those are good, but when I get the chance to actually watch a movie I like pure escapism.”

She turned to Shindou, expectantly.

The teen shrugged.  “I like sports movies.  And I really like horror flicks.  My friend Akari hates them. Says ghosts freak her out.”

“Sounds like you two are close.”

“Yeah kinda.”

“How sweet.  Speaking of girls, do either of you have a girlfriend?”

“No!” both cried out in unison.

“My readers will like to hear that.”

Shindou rolled his eyes.  “Great.”

The interview continued for another twenty antagonizing minutes.  The reporter asked several questions that went beyond annoying and into inane.  She asked about their clothes.  What classes they liked in school.  And so on.  She barely touched on their rivalry or the other young pros that were revitalizing the Go world.

When they escaped the coffee shop, Shindou turned to him with a sly grin.  “You know that question about if we had a girlfriend?”

“Yes.”

“Do ya think we should have told her that we were gay?”

 

~*~

**Author's Note:**

> AN: This was written as part of the Blind_Go Challenge on Livejournal. All I have to say is I stumped people, I didn’t mean to. But this fic is very different than my other HnG fics. Although if you look at my DBZ fics you can see the similarities – or at least I can see the similarities.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Let me know what you think!


End file.
